Story Quest: Lost Weapons of Hernan Cortez
Centuries ago, Hernan Cortez conquered the Aztecs, and stole everything they had. Along with the Cursed Azte Coins, he stole their weapons with power beyond imagination. He hid the weapons on a secret island, called Anglerfish Cove. Our enemies have already found them, but not the Legendary swords... Side Story You can loot the Lost Weapons of Hernan Cortez, much like the Lost Weapons of El Patron. Chapter 1: The Map Talk to Jack Sparrow - 500 Rep "We're in trouble now, mate. Our enemies have the Lost Weapons of Hernan Cortez. I need you to go to Anglerfish Cove, and find the rest." Sail to Anglerfish Cove Speak to the Ghost of Samuel Squid - 500 Rep "Your not a ghost. Why are you here?" -Dialogue- None of your Business Why do you care? Go back to wherever it is you came from! "My friend there is no need for foul language. I suppose you are after the Lost Weapons of Hernan Cortez? Yes, now I'm certain. It its the weapons you want, you'll need to find the Cove area. That's where he stashed his weapons. A map should be around here somewhere. But be warned, at night, horrible ghosts filled with rage roam the town." Search barrels for a map Dig up buried treasure spots for a map Search crates for a map Find the map in a pile of hay Return to the Ghost of Samuel Squid - 1,000 Rep "I presume the found the map then? Did you have any trouble? Nevermind that, you should get going. But I must warn you, not all ghosts are friendly." Chapter 2: The Dark Path Explore Spiral Pathway Defeat 10 Conquistador Ghosts Defeat 5 Aztec Spirits Defeat a Rage Ghost (optional) Explore High Plaza Talk to Ghost of Sir Skant - 7,000 Rep "Oh, it's you. I heard a mortal was searching for the weapons. Beneath us, dear mortal, is the Cove. How do you get there, you ask? You fight. Dare to enter the Anglerfish Catacombs and sacrifice your life for the weapons." Chapter 3: The Catacombs Explore Anglerfish Catacombs Defeat 20 Conquistador Ghosts Defeat 10 Aztec Spirits Find your way through the caves Talk to El Dean - 10,000 Rep "It is a shame that mortals come this far just for weapons, that aren't meant to be wielded. Hernan Cortez warned me for your desperation. I'm afraid this is where your life ends." Defeat El Dean (100,000 Health) Chapter 4: Hernan Cortez boss battle Enter Hernan Cortez Boss battle Board Hernan Cortez's Ship Defeat Hernan Cortez (55,000 Health) Defeat 30 Conquistador Ghosts Defeat 25 Aztec Spirits (A cutscene shows the Navy storming into the room and trying to get the weapons) Defeat 3 waves of Officers and Assassins Open Hernan's Chest Choose between Lost Sword of El Dorado, Cursed Blade of Montezuma, or Hernan Cortez Voodoo Doll Return to Jack Sparrow - 20,000 Rep, 100,000 Gold, and you can now find Aztec Blades "Well done, mate. Well done. But our enemies have not given up. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you very soon.' Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Quests Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Quests Category:POTCO